Yes
by chiasypee
Summary: Deep in the bowels of Drakken's latest undersea lair, Kim asks Shego a question they have both been waiting for for a long time.
1. Yes

Shego stopped mid-lunge and stared. Did Kimmie really just blurt out what she thought she had said? Kim's lushly verdant eyes were on the floor of the undersea lair, her fingers twisting in on each other like Medusa's hair.

"Did you just… ask me out?" Shego's raised eyebrows were almost touching her hairline, her heart thumping painfully fast in the confines of her chest, her head reeling with shock and...

What was that feeling? That other little feeling tucked behind the amazement? Oh. Hope.

She saw Kim inhale deeply before wrenching her hands apart, throwing her shoulders back and looking – almost glaring – straight at her. "Yes. Yes I did. Now could you hurry up and decline before I lose what's left of my nerve and run out of here crying?"

Shego was frowning now. She was frowning and her brow was furrowed. Kim took that as a bad sign and swivelled quickly around, preparing to sprint her way out of there. Ignoring the aching, crumbling feeling centred somewhere in her chest, the pounding in her ears. She could feel the tears coming, too, too strong to suppress, and she just had to get out of there, get out of there before you make any bigger a fool out of yourself, girl, get out of there befo–

"Wait!" Shego had reached out and seized Kim's wrist, as swiftly as a snake would lunge at its prey. Kim stared at the hand, unwilling to meet Shego's eyes. "What is it? What more do you want?" Her voice cracked. Its sharp bitterness was readily apparent.

"You never waited for my answer, pumpkin," Shego stated incredulously. The corners of her mouth were slightly upturned, as if she were trying to keep from beaming. Her eyes were practically shining. But Kim missed all of that through the sudden blurriness her tear ducts had induced, and all the blinking she was doing to rid herself of it.

Shego's hand slid down Kim's wrist and grasped hers while she bridged the small gap between them with a large stride. Kim gave a start as she felt Shego's other hand rest carefully on her waist, and again at the warm breath directed right beside her ear…

"Yes."


	2. The Date

Okay I wasn't going to do this, but this is the 'few more hundred words' that swedish guy would've wanted. And the continuation beasty bex was asking for.  
Plus, I thought about it, and I guess this IS a scene you don't really see fics on (they usually jump straight from "I think I love you, Kimmie. Mwahh!" to sex. Or at least, most of the ones I've read so far do. I wouldn't put out that fast, if I were her)! Speaking of which, this probably isn't what y'all expected, heh heh.

* * *

The date had been perfect. Well, apart from the trainee waitress spilling their drinks on their laps, the incessant shrieking of infants and children, and the meat being a trifle over-cooked (or so Shego claimed; Kim herself had never set foot in such an exotic restaurant, let alone tasted antelope). Shego had gone from attentive, witty and good-natured to snide, grumbling and irritable throughout the course of the night. Still, Kim could not keep the spring in her step from showing. A night spent with her crush, no matter how disastrous, tended to do that.

Shego was, in fact, still grumbling, seemingly too caught up in her own bad mood to take note of Kim's. "Rassin' frassin'… run out of fugu?! Come on! And even if she… Lost her footing my little green ass. That's one more dress I'm going to have to… Would've fried her if I weren't on a date…" Kim had propped her chin on her palm, resting her elbow on the dashboard-looking counter in front of her. She gazed silently out of the Plexiglas dome, watching the land below her fly by in a rush. _Hey_, was that… it was! The Great Wall of China! Whoa-baby! What a Kodak moment! Or it would've been, five seconds ago. Well, at least she had got to catch a very literal glimpse at some scenery tonight.

Shego landed the 'borrowed-indefinitely-from-Drakken' hovercraft on Kim's front lawn gently, still looking ahead of her. Kim sighed. Shego glanced quickly at her before returning her gaze to the… well, let's call it windshield. "I'm sorry, tonight was horrible. The help aren't usually that inept, I swear!"

Kim laid a hand on Shego's. "And if I had known beforehand they had run out in that Japanese restaurant, I would've flown to Russia sooner…"

"Aw, it wasn't so—"

"And the antelope. I would've roasted it myself if I had known how much they'd ruin—"

Kim rolled her eyes, leaned over to Shego, and kissed her cheek gently.

"Ru… Rui…" Shego babbled, her green eyes wide.

"It was fine, Shego. Seriously! No big," Kim flashed one of her patented everything's-fine smiles. Shego turned to look at her with a sceptical look on her face. "No, really! I mean, just going out with you has been… wow. Just, wow. I don't think I've ever enjoyed someone else's company more!" Shego really tried to halt the mad grin that was speeding towards her face, but… Aw, man, there goes my badass reputation.

"Sooo I'll see you again later?" Shego tried to look nonchalant, but her eagerness was made obvious by how she had tilted her head ever-so-slightly towards Kimmie. Kim grinned widely. "How about Friday? Say, eight-ish?"

"Eight sounds good. Till next time, Kimmie!"

Kim pulled at the door handle and it swung open with a pneumatic hiss. She was just about to jump out, when—

"Hey, now, where's my goodnight kiss?" Shego murmured with a smirk. She had clamped a hand on Kim's upper arm.

"Aw c'mon, what was that one I planted on your face before?"

"A preview." Shego's smirk widened into a shark toothed grin. Kim rolled her eyes again, before leaning in… slowly… Shego closed her eyes as Kim neared and…

"I'm not _that_ easy," Kim whispered softly into her ear. Then, quick as a flash, she leapt backwards out of the open door, curling into a roll as she hit the grass, before stopping right outside her front door. She straightened up and waved merrily, before dissolving into a fit of giggles as she heard Shego cursing from inside the craft. "Darn high school kids too prudish for their own…"

"Call me," she yelled, before opening her front door and skipping in.


End file.
